


I would commit any sin if it would allow me to share your pain

by Wake_the_pies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Heavy Angst, Kuroshitsuji musical, M/M, The most beautful death in the world, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wake_the_pies/pseuds/Wake_the_pies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric/Alan fanvid because they totally deserve having many fanvids.<br/>A gift to all contributors to this ship :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would commit any sin if it would allow me to share your pain

>   _“I would commit any sin if it would allow me to share your pain."_

 

 

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgoTYKFwO8E>

This is a video dedicated to all slingphries shippers out there and particularly to those who have been contributing to this ship such as artists and fanfic writers :)

Amazing slingphries art by airin-ater  
<http://airin-ater.tumblr.com/>  
<http://airin-ater.deviantart.com/>

_—————————————–  
_

I just realized they made a cameo in manga toooooooo and it is heart-wrenchingly beautiful so I have to put it in the video as well _  
_


End file.
